


Just Another Gin Joint Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Resistance, Demonic Possession, Demons, Family, Gen, Podfic, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2005 Sam Winchester's fiancée burned to death on the ceiling of their apartment. Sam would have died, too, if not for his father, John Winchester, who arrived just in time to pull him out of the fire. Then they both vanished. And regardless of how hard he looked, Dean was not able to find them.</p><p>Three years later Dean is living in Nebraska and trying to reshape his life. But all of that is about to be endangered as he comes face-to-face with his family and the secrets they've been keeping from him.</p><p>A Supernatural Gen AU inspired by the movie Casablanca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Gin Joint Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Gin Joint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102549) by [liptonrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Two hours, 37 minutes  
146 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009241.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009242.zip)

Playlist:  
Wading Deep Waters - Crooked Still  
Thick as Thieves - Natalie Merchant  
Pieces of Sky - Beth Orton  
Time Has Come Today - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts


End file.
